Hogwarts, Marching Band, YYH gang!
by music4life2009
Summary: YYH X marching band X Harry Potter warning: I suck at summeriesThe YYH gang goes to Hogwarts, has to join the marching band. Could this school year get any better. kuwabara is not in this Please R&R!


**Hogwarts and Marching band**

_Summary- The YYH gang goes to Hogwarts and this year there are Marching Band for the Quidditch teams. Each house has a marching band. Gryffindor has a marching band and the other 3 houses. Keep reading to find out more. And don't forget to review! This is my first cross over so bear with me._

_Chapter 1 The Letter_

It's dark outside and a gray owl with large eyes came silently into Kurama's open window. Kurama is sleeping soundly. The owl sits on Kurama's desk waiting for the fox demon to wake up.It was about 5:30 Am when Kurama did wake up. He sat up with a smile on his face. He looked over at his desk and saw a gray owl sitting quietly on his desk. Kurama wnet over to his desk and untied the letter. The letter was entitled to

Yoko Kurama, Hiei Janagishi, Azhure Silverwing, and Yusuke Urameshi

Kurama immedialtel opened the letter without second thought. The encvole contained 2 pieces of paper one weas a letter addrtess to him and 3 others and the other was a list of supplies. Kurama would see Azhure at school, he would tell her then. "I'll call Yusuke later, but where is Hiei?" Kurama thought to himself. Kurama got ready for school. He was downstairsin 3 minutes. His mother had made breakfest. He sat down at the table and ate his breakfest. "Bye mother he called as he got up and walked out the door to go to school. "Bye have a good day son." Shouri called to her son.

Kurama was walking to school when he saw Azhure also heading to school. "Azhure, I have something to tell you." Kurama called to her smileing as he said it. He was taking in her sight and smell. She smelled of freshly picked roses. She had long flowning brown hair, her slim body about 5'3' tall. She was wearing a black tanktop with a silver outline with foxes on it. She had loose comfortable blue jeans and tennis shoes on. "Hey, what's up?" Azhure said snapping him out of his daydream. "I need you to meet me at my house after school. I have to show you, Hiei and Yusuke something. A letter arrieved for us this morning on my desk. "Okay" and with that said Kurama and Azhure walked to school together. Azhure had a stange past he didn't know of yet. He would find out though. Kurama liked Azhure.

Azhure had the same schedule as Kurama. Her grades weren't as good but she still had straight A's. Her lowest grade was math. She wanted help but was scared to. She had an 93 a in Caculas. If she didn't get at least and 94 on her exam she would have a B. She wanted A's. She was the second smartest next to Kurama in the country. "I will ask Kurama for help later. He'll help me he does have the hightest grades in the class." Azhure thought to herself.

When they got to Kurama's house after school Kurama called Yusuke. Yusuke said he would be over in about an hour. "Azhure, do you know where Hiei might be?" Kurama asked. "I saw him this morning before I met you. He was in the park." 'go figure' Kurama though to himself. 'that stupid fire demon.' Kurama muttered under his breath. So they went to the park and found Hiei hiding ina tree. As usual they got Hiei down and to him to come with him and Azhure. 'stupid fire demon' Kurma muttered again. "I heard that Kurama" "I know. Come on lets go." "feh, fine" So they went to Kurama's house. Twenty minutes later Yusuke arrived. The 4 of them went to Kurama's room. Hiei on the window. Yusuke on the bed trying not to fall asleep (lol).

Azhure is sitting at Kurama's computer desk. Kurama is standing up.

"Okay now that we're all here. A letter arrived this morning by owl on my desk. I have no clue who sent it. There was no sent on it or demonic arora around it." "Read the damn letter Kurama! I want to get out of here." Hiei yelled. "Fine, be quite then." They all including Hiei, were quiet once again as Kurama read.

_Dear Yoko Kurama, Azhure SilverWing, Hiei Janagishi, and Yusuke Uramameshi,_

_We are requesting your help. Three of our students have a nag of getting into trouble. We will put you in the 7th year but will be sorted with the 1st years. I need your help to keep them out of trouble and find the Hurocruxes. Meet me at Gringots on Sat. June 11th at 3pm. I have already talked to Koenma. See you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Proffesor Albus Dumbledore_


End file.
